


Part 9 A Quantum of Solace

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Steve draws Loki, Sticky sweet, Sub Loki (Marvel), Temperature Play, True Love, frostshield - Freeform, lots of feelings, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki asks Steve to help him find the peace he craves, and Steve is happy to oblige. Along the way, he finds something he needs, too. Steve is a fast learner and Loki has taught him well that being a good Dom is not ordering people around and taking what you want. It's helping your Sub find what he needs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: The Princes of Midgard [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Part 9 A Quantum of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, over-the-top Stoki smut, because I wanted to. It can certainly stand alone as such, but I think you'll feel it much more if you've read the previous parts and understand how their relationship developed. They did not have exactly a "normal" start. This is almost embarrassingly sappy. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Aivelin for his amazing art. Check out his work on [Tumblr](http://aivelin.tumblr.com)

Steve _wants_, but he holds back his own desire and stands with arms crossed, looking down at the flawless, sweat-soaked, naked Jotunn stretched out on the bed in front of him. Well, flawless but for the scars criss-crossing the ice-blue torso, but Steve considers them more beauty than flaw. He has insisted that Loki not hide them and not hide his true form. Not tonight.

“You’re doing so well. You haven’t tried to break these yet,” he says, squeezing the green and gold leather cuffs holding Loki’s wrists to the headboard. He knows the god reinforced them with magic in order to hold him, but he’s still glad Loki has made no serious attempt to free himself.

A mane of black hair fans out against the sheet and corded neck muscles strain as Loki’s face turns toward him. A sheen of sweat covers his forehead, dripping occasionally down his temples into his hair. His eyes burn crimson and his lips are swollen from sucking Steve’s cock and from rough kisses. His lower lip is bruised and bleeds a few drops from when Steve has bitten it, this time not in anger, and the raised lines that traverse his body glow soft gold, pulsing faintly with his heartbeat. Oh, yes; Steve _wants_.

“You’re so beautiful like this. So trusting. How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?”

He is far enough gone that Steve doesn’t think he even heard the question, so he leans in and covers Loki’s mouth with his, tongue slipping deep. When he breaks it off, the god is panting.

“Bucky says six before you tap out. Maybe we’ll go for seven.”

Loki is straining in the cuffs, pulling and twisting.

“Steve..._please_...touch me...let me feel you...your skin.”

He smiles indulgently and runs his hands down the sweaty torso to the neat triangle of black hair at the base of the blue cock. He ghosts his fingertips up the shaft, then softly licks the drops of pre-cum off the engorged, purple head. Loki groans, hips thrusting up, chasing more of his Captain’s mouth.

“I think you do have three more in you.”

Two days after they’d gotten back from Sakaar, Tony had whisked Bucky off again to St. Petersburg for meetings with the Russian company he was working with. Loki had been restless, still stressed out from saving his friends and the planet—superhero-level stuff, to which he was not accustomed. And, guilt was jabbing at him again, reminding him he’d already lost Asgard by resurrecting Surtur and now he’d nearly lost Earth to a mad Elder. What he needed was strength and solace, and Steve could give him both. After dinner at the house in the Black Forest, he’d made it clear what he wanted—to _not_ be in control. To just let go and have Steve make all the decisions and let him not have to think or plan or design or scheme or be responsible for someone else. Just for a night, he needed a break from himself, and Steve was happy to give him that.

For Loki to voluntarily give up control is no small thing and Steve understands that better than most.

“Look at me, Loki. What do you see?”

Loki’s hazy vision takes a moment to focus. His Jotunn senses are floating on a cloud of pheromones and emotions.

“A god. Like me, only better. Golden. Compassionate.”

Steve blushes and shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thank you, but that’s not what I meant.”

Loki smiles and tries again.

“Big muscles and a big dick, then.”

“Hmm. Closer, maybe.”

He leans over and cups Loki’s balls with one hand, feeling how full and heavy they are again. It’s all Steve can do to keep from sliding on top of the sweat-slicked body and burying himself in it. But, he is nothing if not disciplined; so instead his lips move to Loki’s ear and he speaks, his voice low and husky.

“What you see is the man who can give you what you need.”

The moan that comes from Loki is so deep and primal, it doesn’t sound human. Probably because it isn’t. It’s Jotunn. Steve has never heard that sound from him before, and it pumps blood straight to his already-hard dick. He kisses the swollen lips again and doesn’t want to end it, but he forces himself to straighten up and turn away. The kiss has reopened the wound and Loki’s tongue flicks at the fresh drops of blood on his lower lip, as Steve gathers his thoughts and focuses on what he wants to do tonight. He has already picked out a few things from the playroom when he got the cuffs, and he holds a black satin blindfold up in front of Loki.

“I’d like you to wear this, but I’ll understand if you don’t want to.”

Loki hesitates only a moment before nodding. His last blindfold experience had been intense, to say the least, but he trusts Steve and allows him to snug it down over his eyes.

“Ok, I tried this on myself earlier. I think you’ll really like it.”

Loki’s head tilts to the side to listen while Steve flicks a lighter, and in a few moments, hot wax drips onto the blue chest. A sharp intake of breath, and Loki hisses a little.

“_Ah_...it burns...but, I like it. It’s..._good_.”

Steve takes that as a solid _yes_ and pours a line of hot wax down the midline of Loki’s chest to his navel. His head tilts back slightly and he hums at the sensation, but before he can say anything, something cold..._ice_...drops into his navel. Then, more hot wax down his midline to the base of his cock. He hisses again, louder; this time in obvious pleasure.

“You like this, then. Have you done this before?”

“Yes, but it’s been a long time. Give me _more_..._please_.”

Steve licks a nipple, then takes it between his teeth, biting down hard just before he drips wax onto it, and the blue body squirms a little. So, he repeats it with the other nipple and Loki’s back arches. He decides Loki can take it, so he sucks ice while he drips hot wax onto the blue shaft, then takes the head in his mouth. Loki moans and quivers, lips parting slightly as the two extremes hit him at the same time. More wax to the insides of both thighs followed by an icy tongue to his balls have him groaning and panting, squirming in his cuffs.

Steve smiles. This is exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for.

He picks up the bottle of lube and drips some directly onto the slit, and Loki startles momentarily, body unsure of whether this is wax or something else. The god’s entire body is stiff and arching up off the bed, straining at the cuffs. He’s ready to come again and Steve is trying to decide how long to make him wait. He decides not to torture him for now—plenty of that in store later—so he relents.

“You’re so close. Make yourself come for me. I want to watch you.”

He unbuckles the right cuff and Loki immediately grasps himself, moaning and lifting his hips off the bed again. Steve envies how he can so easily do that with someone else watching—no self-consciousness, no embarrassment, no hesitation—only need and desire. He also knows Loki desperately wants to please him right now; will do anything he asks, and that is a heady feeling. He will come for Steve simply because that’s what Steve wants.

“Yes...for you...only _please_, just touch me.”

He kisses one of the glowing gold lines on Loki’s left thigh and runs his index finger up the length of it from the inside of his knee to his groin, where it stops at the cut of the muscle. Loki’s hand is stroking firmly, but not fast. He’s relishing the sensation and is torn between prolonging and climaxing. So, Steve sucks a bruise into the trough of the V of Loki’s groin and rakes his fingernails up the inside of a long, sinewy leg from ankle to balls. Loki’s abdominal muscles clench, he curls inward, and cum fountains all over his chest and face.

“Five,” says Steve, kissing him as he removes the blindfold. 

He tastes the salty-cinnamon flavor of sweat and cum and wants more. He licks and sucks the blue neck and tastes again, lips sensing the thrum of Jotunn blood coursing through the jugular vein. Loki’s particular love of scents has made Steve more conscious of them as well, and he inhales the unique blend of pheromones, salt, cinnamon, and musk that is Loki.

The god has just orgasmed for the fifth time, and he is still semi-erect. Steve’s lips touch the not-really-soft blue cock and it begins to respond again. Ah, yes, the benefits of being superhuman—in Loki’s case, non-human—were glorious sometimes. But, he wants everything Loki has to give. Wants to empty him, drain him, unburden him; then, refill him, recharge him, rebuild him. He wants to be Loki’s Captain; to be for him what he is for Bucky. He firmly grasps the wrist he had freed and buckles it back into the cuff.

“I know you can use magic to clean up, but don’t do it yet. I need to do something first,” he smirks a little.

Steve straddles Loki on the bed and raises up on his knees so Loki can easily see how hard he is—how hard just watching has made him. His hand moves on his own cock, and drops of pre-cum start to leak from the tip. He rubs his thumb over the slit, gathers a few drops, and touches it to Loki’s lips as the god moans and licks it. He loves the taste of his Captain.

“I need to come now, or I won’t be able to finish what I want to do for you. I’ll be too sensitive and distracted.”

“Then, let me suck you..._please_...I want to taste you again,” the Jotunn begs for the third time tonight, which Steve never thought he’d hear.

“No. Your lips are bruised already, and I’m not done yet.”

Loki groans and squirms under him, rubbing against his inner thighs. He knows the god loves the muscle of his thighs, and he’ll let him feel their strength a little later, when it’s time. For now, they’re just immovable brackets for Loki’s hips. For all the god’s Asgardian and Jotunn strength, he is stronger than Loki, and they both know it, although the god would never admit it.

Unable to resist, he kisses the swollen lips again with crushing force and his chest grinds into Loki’s, the puddles of cum and wax cool and sticky between them.

Loki breathes him in through the kiss and nearly takes his breath away.

Steve used to be shy about masturbating in front of anyone, but Loki cured him of that and gave him the confidence to do it now. He reaches for the bottle of lube again and lets Loki watch him slick himself up, pouring it into his hands and warming it first. Their eyes lock as he strokes himself and Loki’s hands are pulling hard at the cuffs now, desperate to touch. Just to tease more, he rubs lube all over himself, applying it to his arms, chest, and thighs, highlighting the skin and muscle under it. He knows the soft amber light makes him look even more golden and shining. Loki has helped him appreciate his body more than he used to by seeing him through eyes that perceive elegance and grace as well as strength. He can feel the blue body quivering slightly under him, and he smiles.

“Are you ready, my Jotunn god? I know you like to watch me.”

“How could you forget?”

Steve is surprised by how much he wants to do this for Loki; it’s so different from the first time. He takes himself in hand and begins to stroke purposefully now. His head tilts back slightly and his lips part, breath coming faster, and..._oh_...it happens sooner than he expects with Loki watching. The first spurt catches him by surprise and goes nearly straight up, then he corrects and manages to hit directly onto Loki’s face, which he knows the god loves. _Why,_ he still doesn’t understand, but he knows it to be true, so he does it. Loki’s eyes close in ecstasy.

“Mmm...thank you, Captain,” he says, licking the drops that landed on his lips, and Steve rocks back on his heels, catching his breath.

He’s a little unsettled about his feelings at the moment; about how unexpectedly deep into his heart this night is reaching. Loki is, by his own request, at Steve’s mercy. He’s in cuffs he can’t break, covered in sweat, cum, and wax, and is starting to look wrecked. He has done everything Steve has asked and wants more. The Captain doesn’t quite understand why it means so much to him that Loki trusts him so unquestioningly, but it does.

By the time he sits back up, Loki has whisked away all the cum and wax with magic.

*****

Leaving the god alone for a few minutes, Steve gathers some of the art supplies Loki has stocked for him in this house he’s starting to think of as home, because he wants to capture a memory of this with a sketch or maybe something more. He searches through the drawers in the playroom, picks out a couple of items, and returns to find an illusion of him sitting between Loki’s knees. He shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

"You don’t need that. I’ll be in that very spot in one minute.”

The illusion blinks out and Loki watches, crimson eyes half-lidded, as Steve lubes up a medium-sized silicone dildo, and the half-erect blue cock starts to twitch again. He positions himself between Loki’s knees and carefully puts three cock rings on the blue length, which is growing as he handles it. He slips one around the base and behind his balls, another around the root of the shaft, and one in the middle. He only needs one, but he likes the way they look against the blue skin.

“This may take awhile and I want you to stay hard for me.”

“Like that’s ever been a problem,” Loki rolls his eyes and stretches.

“I know you’re getting a little wrung out, and we still have two to go,” Steve winks as he licks the shaft like a lollipop.

He touches the toy to Loki’s entrance and is rewarded with a soft moan. He pushes gently, allowing the god time to make a little more lube if he needs it. Once it’s all the way in, he nudges it against the prostate and Loki squirms. He takes the entire blue length into his mouth and sucks until he’s satisfied where Loki’s mind is right now—hazy, eyes starting to defocus again, breath coming a little faster. He grabs his big sketch pad and a charcoal pencil and starts to draw. Once he has the general outlines, he pushes a button on the remote control and the dildo begins to vibrate gently—just enough to be a constant stimulus on the prostate.

_“Ah...Steve...what are you doing to me?_”

Loki’s muscles begin to tense again and his hips start to roll upward. Sexually speaking, he’s the most expressive creature Steve has ever been with—vocal, animated, nearly constant sound and motion, noises, words, expressions, movements—and he uses that.

“Don’t do that. Stay still. Do _not_ move a muscle.”

He knows this is torture for Loki, and this is what he wants to capture. The urgency, the straining muscles, the beads of sweat, the inhumanly sharp cheekbones, the gold patterns, and the gold cock rings glinting in the light. He switches from charcoal to colors, deciding it’s the only way to do justice to this Jotunn body. His concentration is intense, working to put on paper every possible detail he can. He is inspired by his subject and focuses on conveying the depth of feeling he knows can never really be duplicated on paper, but he does his best. After a few more minutes, he increases the vibration and Loki groans that Jotunn rumble again, but is determined not to move, because his Captain has told him not to. His muscles are quivering, teeth are clenched, nostrils flaring, but his eyes never leave Steve’s face. The gold lines all over him are brighter and pulsing faster with his heart rate, and he’s barely holding on.

“I understand how hard this is for you, but you’re doing so well. It’s exactly what I want. My Muse.”

Finally, satisfied he’s done some of his best work, he finishes and sets the sketch pad aside. Loki is about to come apart and Steve decides to let him. He bumps up the intensity of the vibrations again and sucks the oversensitive head into his mouth. Just that much is all it takes, and Loki moans, tenses, and fills his mouth with the god-taste he’s come to love. Steve licks his lips, turns off the vibrator, and slips the cock rings off.

“Six.”

*****

Steve knows Loki can come many times in a short period. He impregnated forty-four women in five days while on Sakaar, after all. But, he also knows Loki did that not because he wanted to, but because he had to, to protect his friends and his new home planet. A few months ago, Steve would not have believed the man who tried to conquer Earth could possibly care enough about any mortal to risk himself to save it, and yet, he did. If Thor had been the chosen one, Earth could be star dust now, because Thor would have tried to fight his way out. But, somehow, Loki’s Machiavellian mind had found a way, and Steve loves him for that. Bucky had seen it in him well before Steve did. Bucky loves this blue alien god and would die for him as soon as he would for Steve. Loki has entrusted himself to him tonight, and Steve will not fail him—will not be anything less than what he needs.

Loki is tired and thirsty, but he doesn’t complain. He doesn’t want to break this spell—this magic that’s happening between the two of them right now. It’s more potent than any actual magic he could have cast, and more intoxicating than any drink. Steve wants one more orgasm from him, and he’ll get it. Loki aches for that glorious cock to be inside him, but he doesn’t beg. He knows Steve will have him when he’s ready, and he can feel the blood flowing into his dick as he pictures the thick length sliding into him.

He watches closely as Steve puts one of the cock rings on himself now, and the warmth in his groin is growing. He loves the gold rings on his Captain. Once it’s in place, Steve runs his fingers around it and strokes himself with more lube. He’s starting to really enjoy using them himself—the way they make him harder and bigger and how the metal looks on skin. He locks eyes with Loki, who is practically trembling with anticipation.

“I need you on your belly now.”

Steve unbuckles the cuffs, lets Loki bend and work his arms for a minute before he turns over. He kisses the swollen lips again, softly this time, swiping his tongue across a drop of blood from the bruised lower one. Loki likes a little pain with his pleasure, and this is just enough to tease. He debates not using the cuffs and simply telling the god not to move, but he knows Loki’s muscles are fatigued, so he decides not to make that extra demand of him right now and buckles him back in.  
  
Steve’s breath catches slightly, seeing Loki’s back so closely from this side. There are cross-hatched scars from shoulders to mid-back like a tic-tac-toe board, and he wonders what they’re from. Whatever it was, it was deep and methodical and brutal. He knows Loki only allows scars to stay if they have some meaning for him—something worthy of a permanent reminder in a lifetime of a thousand years of intra-galactic war and personal battles. He knows so little about the god’s previous life; maybe he’ll ask about them later.

Loki has been pleading for Steve to touch him more for the last two hours, and he decides to oblige. He doesn’t tell Loki this, but it’s as much for his own need as the god’s. There is something about his skin...its beauty is almost ethereal. It feels like satin; softer and more delicate-looking than any woman’s, yet tougher than leather. It does not feel human, and Steve loves the cool smoothness of it next to his own.

He kisses the back of Loki’s left knee and slowly works his way up to the crease between thigh and ass, then to that soft and sensitive space behind the balls, the perineum. He knows this is a special weakness and his tongue and teeth lick and nip as Loki moans and grinds his pelvis into the mattress. His patterns start to glow again. Steve runs his tongue between the globes of his ass and he lingers for a moment on the purple-pink ring of muscle between them. His tongue flicks and darts over the sensitive tissue and into it, and his teeth leave shallow marks on the skin around it. Loki is close to being undone from that alone. He moans and pants, back arching, hips pushing back and forth until Steve has to tell him to be still again.

Once he’s worked his way up Loki’s back, raking his teeth over the muscles, he holds himself in push-up position, prone over the blue body. He moans at the sensation of skin gliding across skin as their sweat mixes and makes them slick.

“_My God...Loki...I can’t wait to fuck you_...”

He drags his cock back and forth between Loki’s ass cheeks and onto the small of his back, nuzzling the back of his neck as he does so. Loki’s breath is shallow and fast, his back arched, and his head strains backward until he can feel Steve’s lips on his cheek.

“You’re going to come for me one more time. I want _everything_.”

He wraps his thighs around Loki’s and squeezes, then drops his full weight onto him. Loki gasps in pleasure, the breath nearly knocked out of him. 

“You like that, don’t you? My weight holding you down.”

Loki can only nod, breathless. Steve’s weight is like a cocoon around him and the only thing better would be that thick cock inside him, too. He pushes upward, pressing the length harder against his tailbone.

Steve knows what Loki wants and is ready to give it to him—can barely wait himself. He unbuckles the cuffs and slides his hands down Loki’s arms from wrists to shoulders, then down ribs and flanks to his hips. In one quick motion, he’s up on his knees and pulls Loki with him. Steve’s breathing is quick and shallow now—he _wants_ so badly. He shoves one knee between the god’s thighs and forces them apart, so Loki moves his other knee outside Steve’s, too. His legs are spread—inviting, begging—and his erection is hanging heavy under him, not quite jutting upward yet. Steve palms it and squeezes it, and Loki nearly melts at his touch. His gold patterns are pulsing brighter than Steve has ever seen them, and he can feel the deep Jotunn rumble in Loki’s chest is almost continuous now.

He pushes in past the tight sphincter muscle, knowing Loki can make whatever lube he needs, and doesn’t stop until he’s completely sheathed inside. He groans at how tight Loki is around him. Inhumanly so—just short of painful. He leans down and encircles Loki’s chest with one arm, pulling him back, the other on his hip, holding him close, and he begins to move.

“_I’ve got you, Loki. Just let go.” _

Loki’s eyes flutter closed, his head tilts back over Steve’s shoulder, and his breath is coming in little pants and gasps. His hands grip the big, muscular arm around his chest, reassuring himself it isn’t going anywhere. Loki knows he’s going to come without a hand touching his cock; from only Steve moving inside him with long, rhythmic strokes and a strong arm holding him in place. Thick, hard, relentless Steve, fucking him into oblivion.

It’s pure bliss.

“This is what you needed tonight, isn’t it? Are you ready to come for me?”

“_Yes...oh...please...don’t stop...don’t stop.”_

The thick, hard length dragging back and forth on his prostate is more than he can endure. He wants it to last longer, but he can’t stop it. He’s going to come now, again, for Steve.

“_Ah...I...Steve...you_...” he trails off, losing all thought and voice as his orgasm overtakes him. He pulses and clenches around Steve, even tighter than he was, and Steve cannot withstand that. He groans and pulls Loki closer against him, so hard it forces the air from his lungs in a soft grunt. He comes hard and long, as deep inside as he can, and the coolness of the blue skin and the pulsing patterns up against him intensify and prolong it.

“_Oh...God...Loki...Loki_...”

His voice is so soft, not even a whisper; nothing but a thought across lips, but Loki hears him.

They stay on their knees, unmoving, Steve’s hot breath on Loki’s neck and arm still pulling him close, holding on to the moment as long as they can. Still panting and breathless, he slides out and falls back, pulling Loki with him, then exhales a long breath and smiles.

“Seven.”

*****

Steve is usually also shy about showing anyone his artwork. But, after several glasses of water, a few beers, and a liter of vodka, he’s less so. He’s actually quite proud of this one, and when Loki asks to see the drawing, he holds it up.

Loki is silent for what seems to Steve to be _forever_, but his eyes are wide and his mouth is open. No words come out for a few moments.

“That—that is so far beyond anything I expected, I—I have no words. It’s truly a work of art. But, is this how you actually see me? This can’t be..._real_.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You inspired the best work I’ve ever done. The beauty, the emotion, this piece of you that I managed to capture...I’ve never been able to do it this well before. This _is_ how I see you. It’s how Bucky sees you, too.”

Loki’s eyes are shining and he’s near tears. His lips are still bruised and swollen, but he pays them no attention as he kisses his Captain with as much tenderness as he is capable of.

“May I keep it?”

“Yes, of course. I did it for you.”

“Do you have any of James?”

“Quite a few, yes. Some of them he doesn’t even know about, because I did them while he was sleeping, and I was afraid he’d think it was weird.”

“Then, we should start a collection. We’ll frame them and hang them in here. No one but we three will ever see them. Come on. Let’s go steam for awhile. And, Steve...thank you. I needed that. All of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update 12/11/2019  
I got side-tracked writing a fic for the MCU Kink Bang Challenge, so I’m a little behind on the next part of this series. It should be posted before Christmas, though.
> 
> Title reference: A Quantum of Solace. 2008. Daniel Craig.


End file.
